Titanium
by anonimus.history
Summary: En los momentos mas difíciles Ser Fuerte , Luchar , Sobrevivir , Adaptarse ... Como el TITANIO


Abrí los ojos, me encontraba nuevamente ahí ¿Acaso no era una pesadilla? En donde uno podría despertarse y decirse a sí mismo que todo iba a estar bien. Consolarse y saber que nunca fue verdad lo que pasó. Tener en cuenta que ahí afuera hay una persona que puede oir tu llamado, que podía ver tus lágrimas caer por tus mejillas, que tenía el poder de consolarte, de poderte hacerte sentir mejor.

Cerré los ojos mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la pared, pequeñas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Llenas de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, ni me podía levantar; lo único que veía era una luz. Una luz resplandeciente, me alivie de algún modo a verla; ya que sabía que había algo más afuera que estas cuatro paredes.

No recordaba nada, ni sabía mi nombre. Solo sabía una cosa… debía salir de ahí.

Haciendo presión sobre mis piernas logre levantarme, estaba cansada. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en la pared mientras estiraba con lentitud mis piernas, logrando que estiraran por completo, agudizando el dolor que tenía. Mi cabeza dio vueltas, sentía que me iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Respiraba con dificultad a causa del dolor. Me pare completamente, ahora sin casi apoyarme en nada. Trataba de forzar la vista, ya que esta estaba muy nublosa. Di algunos pasos, mientras mis torpes piernas hacían bruscos movimientos tratando de movilizarse.

Me caí, mis manos evitaron que me diera por completo un golpe en el rostro. Mire hacia el frente, una puerta había. La esperanza resurgió en mí y con toda la fuerza que daban mis brazos me levante. Temblaba como nunca, mientras con algo de lentitud me acercaba hacia la puerta. Donde sabía que iba a encontrar mi libertad.

Gire la perilla con esperanza de abrirla. ¿Cerrada?

Me debilite y me apoye en la puerta mientras mis puños golpeaban con fuerza. Lágrimas nuevamente salieron, ahora llenas de enojo, rencor y de frustración. Apoye mi cabeza en la puerta mientras mis puños iban disminuyendo en fuerza y convicción.

Grite con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que tenía mi voz. ¿No me escuchaban? ¿O acaso no me querían responder? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué había hecho?

Las lágrimas me consumían y me caí al suelo por la desesperación. Me hice un ovillo abrazando mis piernas y sollozando. Cerré con fuerza los ojos, tratando de despertar de esta pesadilla. Mis pies me dolían, mis piernas me palpitaban y mi cabeza daba vueltas. La desesperación, me carcomía.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho, que se trasladaba a mi espalda, un cierto alivio se instaló en mi ser para luego ver una luz incandescente. Sentí que mis emociones salían de mis poros, tranquilidad y paz vinieron a mí ser. Al terminar la incandescente luz, saque mi cabeza.

Todo destrozado, las paredes estaban casi en ruinas. Mientras miles de policías me apuntaban con sus pistolas. Estaba confundida, no sabía que había pasado.

Los policías me veían con temor, algunos temblaban con tan solo ver que posaba mi mirada en ellos. Logre entender más o menos lo que pasaba, y levante mi mano tratando de que notaran que no quería hacerles daño. En ese mismo instante, sus armas se cayeron a causa de una fuerza sobrenatural. Y yo aproveche en ese momento para correr, aunque me dolieran mis piernas y mis pies seguro estaban sangrando.

No me importaba.

Muchos se escondían al verme y me daban el pase libre. Algunos me apuntaban con sus pistolas pero yo levantaba la mano y se caían.

Pasillos y más pasillos pasaba, al mismo tiempo que sonaba una sirena roja.

Al final del pasillo vi una puerta y salí por ella con desesperación. La luz me cegó, pero igual seguí corriendo. Se fue aclarando mi visión, mientras que algunas que otras veces tropezaba. Seguí corriendo cuando llegue al inicio de una reja. Voltee la mirada y vi a muchos hombres tras mío con pistolas cargadas y cascos puestos.

La trepé con algo de torpeza; pero logré pasarla. Y llegué a un lugar lleno de árboles, un bosque seguro. Entré a él mientras escuchaba los autos de ellos arrancando tras de mí. Seguí corriendo aunque mis pies sangraran y mis piernas contuvieran algunos rasguños. Estaba cansada, exhausta, pero mi esperanza de sobrevivir era mucho mayor a todo eso.

Llegue a un claro del bosque donde divise una cueva, entre por ella y me metí lo más profundo que podía. Al sentir que estaba segura me deje caer al suelo y suspire.

Por fin, había huido…


End file.
